Sara Corlett
)]] Name: Sara Corlett Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: 12th School: Aurora High School Hobbies and Interests: Playing piano, Reading and writing various forms of literature, Day Dreaming Appearance: Sara is 5'6 tall, coming in at about 135lb, making her fairly average. Being somewhat of an indoor person, her skin has a slightly pale appearance, but not enough to make her stick out amongst the crowd. Contrasting with her pale skin is her silky, straight brown hair, coming down to her shoulders; her bangs fall just above her almond-shaped blue eyes, which seem to have a perpetually sleepy appearance to them. She wears a burgundy pair of thick-rimmed glasses due to her less-than-impressive eyesight. Her small nose is slightly thin, as well as a bit pointy, and beneath it is a thin mouth with curved, plump lips. Her eyebrows are thin and dark, appearing almost black. On the day of abduction, Sara was wearing a black polo shirt, plain blue jeans, and black low-top sneakers. Biography: Sara's parents, Jonathon Corlett and Maria Caldwell, met in March of 1993. Jonathon was published fiction author, and Maria was a school teacher who loved to play piano. After they knew each other for a few months, the two went on various dates and eventually got married. In October of the following year, they discovered Maria was pregnant. Sara was born on July 16th, 1995, and went on to be the only child. From birth, Sara had poor eyesight, resulting in her wearing glasses for most of her life and being unable to see things that are far away. Because Sara was the only child, she lived a very protected life due to her parents' over-care. Instead of playing outside like most other kids, she would be found in her bedroom, usually reading a book. She never resented her parents for their worry, as she found reading to be more interesting than playing anyway. She learned how to read fairly early, and was reading through short novels during her first years at elementary school. This lead her to become somewhat distant from the other children, who'd bully her for being the odd one out. This resulted in most of Sara's childhood being spent alone, with few friends, and being introverted to this day. During the time she spent without a book, she would cope by day dreaming. Since she was ridiculed for reading about fantastic worlds and tales, she would create her own stories in her head. By the time she was finishing elementary school, Sara was incredibly creative and would write short stories in her free time, putting the imaginary worlds on paper. When her father read her stories and saw that his writing was rubbing off on her, his encouragement only fueled her inspiration more. Sara continued to read and simply imagine things past her bedtime, causing her to spend many days tired. She began to find that expressing her creativity with words wasn't enough for her, and approached her mother, asking to teach her how to play piano. She quickly learned the basics; she knew the various keys and chords by heart, she could read sheet music, and she soon began to improvise her own pieces. Her love of playing piano was rivaled only by her fear of attention, and so Sara kept most of her songs a secret, afraid of any criticism she'd receive or mistakes she would make playing in front of other people. By the time Sara began middle school, she vowed to break out of her introverted shell and make a few friends. Most of her attempts to do so ended in failure -- the conversations she tried to have with strangers were often strained and awkward. She couldn't find many students to relate to, as most of them weren't as interested in reading, writing, or playing piano as she was. Many students started to slack off around this time, procrastinating and failing to do work, and Sara found that she was the only one who enjoyed reading and writing assignments. In an attempt to fit in more with the others and get friends, she stopped doing homework, focused solely on day dreaming during class, and tried to do as little as possible and still drag by a barely passing grade. When she did write stories, the topics covered were much darker than before, touching on subjects like betrayal, death, and various types of horror. She read only in secrecy, but her tastes in reading had changed as well, transitioning from fantasy stories about wizards and dragons to gritty, realistic murder mysteries and such. Her mother, Maria, was both upset and concerned at Sara's sudden behavior, both threatening to punish and offered to help her daughter. Sara, feigning apathy, merely ignored her mother's words and took any punishment. Her misbehavior didn't help her at all, as she discovered that simply doing bad in class wasn't going to help her relate, and that most of the darker, emo classmates were essentially anti-social to begin with. By the time she realized this and panicked to do better, she found that her lack of attention caused her to learn very little over the past months. Under the stress of fixing her grades, she went many nights with only an hour or two of sleep, and a few without any sleep, the sleep deprivation resulting in her getting headaches, stress, and general malaise for quite a while even after she stopped losing so much sleep. While her grades in reading and writing classes managed to find their way back on track, Sara's grades in math, science, and history courses never fully recovered, causing her to get mostly C's and B's in said classes for the rest of that year. However, as of high school, her grades have mostly gone back to how they were, now being low A's and high B's. Giving up on her attempt to become more social, Sara returned to her original lifestyle by high school. She went back to wearing bland, uninteresting clothes and spending most of her free time reading and writing; however, she would sometimes socialize with others, although she'd be constantly anxious that they'd ridicule her for being her, and rather than face rejection, she chooses to let herself go unnoticed for the most part. She'd withdraw herself to the emptiest corner of the cafeteria during lunch, writing poems and stories. At first glance, many people assume she is just a shy girl, and nothing special. She dislikes living such an isolated life, but realizing her past attempts all ended in failure, she merely accepts it. She considers her ideal future after school to be living alone, in a quiet place, writing poems and stories. Despite her behavior around others, Sara decided to go on the senior trip, hoping to see the Sleeping Beauty Castle, as she always saw it at the beginning of every Disney movie and had wanted to see it in person for all of its glory, and then possibly go and see a few of the shows in the various theaters. Advantages: Sara is secretive, unwilling to let others know about her plans and such. Her antisocial behavior could scare her away from students who may be a potential threat. Disadvantages: On the other hand, her social awkwardness can make it difficult for Sara to find allies, and her fear of being an outcast can scare her away from joining a group. Her poor eyesight also renders her unable to see well in long distances, meaning she could be threatened by an enemy in hiding or be unable to hit a faraway target. Designated Number: Female student No. 030 --- Designated Weapon: Roll of Tin Foil Conclusion: Tremble, opponents, lest G030 mildly inconvenience you with a devastating assault of awkward silences! She is SO fucked. - Jim Greynolds The above biography is as written by Turtle Tyrant. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Turtle Tyrant Kills: '''None '''Killed By: Ami Flynn Collected Weapons: 'Roll of Tin Foil (Assigned Weapon) '''Allies: 'Sean Mulcahy, Aria Samuels '''Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia * Sara was first submitted for V5 by TheDollBreaker. However, Sara's original handler pulled out midway through approval and put her up for adoption instead. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Sara, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *A Breath of Fresh Air *A Recursive Process *Not So Quiet Time in the Lunch Room V5: *Avast, ye hearties! *Prepare to be Boarded *On the edge *Tell No Tales Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Sara Corlett. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Aww, Sara was a cutie. I liked her a lot, and I actually think she was pretty good as a down-to-earth kid who just wanted peace and quiet. Her friendship and subsequent enabling of Sean Mulcahy was very fun and it's a shame she couldn't make it farther since I'd have loved to see Sara's safe illusion fractured before her death. Espional *I think that, in V5, we tend to lose sight sometimes of how hard it is to both take a concept that someone else wrote and then do it justice while simultaneously making it our own. Sara's an excellent example of a concept that the handler didn't have a hand in from the ground up, and yet took it upon themselves to elevate them to a level of thought and quality that's really awesome to see, even when she had another character who was more widely read and appreciated. If handlers want to see the right way to infuse two characters at the same time with great results, check Sara out. -- NotAFlyingToy *Sara's pretty neat to look at as an adoption, given that I think most people think Sara was always TurtleTyrant's and not her original handler. It may be because it happened in Pre-Game, but hey, it counts. As a character, I think Sara's pretty half and half. The first two threads were basic beginning day threads, yadda yadda. The problem I have comes with Aria's death. Sara enables the murder for the sake of keeping some sanity. And that's nothing wrong with that character wise, but I wish it had been played off more, like it was a pretty bad thing to be doing, or showing how desperate Sara is. Instead, it's...just kinda casual, like it's fixing a leaky pipe. I don't know, I was expecting more. Actually, that's a pretty good way to describe how I feel abotu Sara as a whole. I think she died just maybe a smidge too early before she could really pull through and deliver, and that's the end of that. -- Un-Persona Category:V5 Students